Nightmare
by Ayingott
Summary: Thrill Pair/ One can't escape his fate. They are both searching for one another, but one of them still doesn't know that. They must find each other, but there are those who wish to kill them. But the wheels of fate have started to turn.
1. Prologue

_I have to find him._

He thought as he rushed past the numerous trees and bushes.

Even as his feet were moving fast to carry the body to the destination still unknown even to himself, there was no sound.

Only the occasional wind ran between the branches, making the leaves rustle and the long grass sway.

Only the dark shadow that stopped from time to time could be seen, but only when it stopped. While it was running, not even the sharpest eye or latest technology could see it or even as much as sense it's presence.

_Where is he?_

His checks had small cuts from the thorns and branches that he didn't bother to avoid. His only concern was to find _The One_. Even if he didn't know next to nothing about that someone, he knew that whoever he was searching for was somewhere up ahead.

His mate.

His life depended on whether he will find him or not.

But he had to hurry. They too, had probably started the search for that person. But their goal was to kill him.

The black shadow stopped at the border of a town. The force that was dragging him all this time belonged to someone from this place.

His black cape and strands of hair, that weren't hidden under the hood moved in sync with the cold, nightly wind.

_Wait for me!_

At the same time a 17 year old boy woke up from his sleep. Cold sweat covered his face and body.

He was breathing heavily, hurriedly gasping for air. The sheets were tightly wrapped around his body, making it hard to move.

His eyes bore into the ceiling as he tried to even his breathing and remember the dream that he just had.

'"What was that?" he whispered to the silent room.

Little did he know that the wheels of his had already started to turn and the peaceful day had ended.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is – the Thrill Pair fic that I mentioned before.**

**Did I poke your interest? Any other thought's after reading this prologue-like thing?**

**P.S. I know I should be writing something else, but I just couldn't force myself to work on something else.**

**Either way, there is a possibility that I will update something tomorrow (not this one), but we'll see…**


	2. Unknown Meeting

The darkness pressed on his eyes and swallowed the sound of his pants and the humming of cicadas, coming from the opened window. Sweat on his body still cold, but the dream had already became blurry.

He slowly sat up and looked through the window to make sure that no one was standing and watching him. Those fierce, golden eyes still vivid in his head, while the rest of the dream was already forgotten.

For the unusually hot summer the wind was so cold, just like he himself. So cold and… and scared.

He didn't go to sleep again, only looked through the window with empty eyes.

He acted as usual in the morning and didn't show his worries on his face, his usual smile in its place. Just as he was halfway out of the door someone called his name from behind him.

"Syuusuke."

He turned around to face his sister. Her eyes showed worry and one of her tarot cards was clutched in her hands.

"Be safe."

"I will nee-san."

Fuji started to walk towards the school, his mind strangely blank, only the golden eyes still lingered in his memories. Somehow he felt a little scared and excited at the same time, but didn't know the reason, or maybe reasons, why.

_I think I won't go to school today. _Fuji decided and turned away from the road that led to his school.

He started to slow down as the happy chatting of student's behind him was replaced by the sound of car engines, screeching tires and the laughs of little kids as they ran past him.

"I guess I should try to remember that dream. But it was too realistic to be called dream… Vision then?" He muttered under his breath while tucking a stray, light brown strand of hair behind his ear. However, Fuji didn't even have the chance to start remembering. Since he didn't actually look where he was going and what was in front of him, he tripped over something and fell on the round, scraping his palm in the process.

"Itai!"

Still on the ground Fuji looked around to find what had made him trip. The first thing he saw was a pair of legs, clad in black leather pants. After that the rest of the stranger's body came in his line of vision. Slender body all clad in black and face hidden beneath the capes hood and strands of hair. At first the person seemed to be dead, but Fuji managed to see the stranger's chest moving in little, but rhythmic movements beneath the skin-tight shirt.

_What the..! Why is a person lying here? _

At first Fuji wanted to just leave him there, but somehow he wasn't able to. An invisible force kept him from just walking away and leaving the stranger there. That force almost forced him to get up and walk just next to the stranger and then pick him up.

* * *

For him the hot summer night seemed cold, dangerous and filled with fear and bloodlust.

He moved in the shadows, not hearing the sound so appropriate for the night life. The only thing that he heard were his own and his chasers pants and footsteps. Jumping from building to building, evading the daggers that were flying from behind, some managing to scratch him, but the small wound soon disappeared.

"Die you traitor!" a hoarse voice yelled from somewhere above him. He barely managed to avoid the sharp blade of the sword as it pierced through the cement roof of the building.

His attacker pulled the sword out and swung it to let it rest on one of his big, broad shoulders. His mouth stretched in a cruel smile and the dark, grey eyes shone with the desire to kill as the rest of his chasers surrounded and trapped him. All of them were dressed in black and everyone's faces, except Dolore's, were hidden under a mask or hood.

"Any last words you freak?"

He smirked, golden eyes piercing the others grey ones: "I hope you do understand that by calling _me _a freak you just called _yourself _and _everyone else_ of our kind a freak, Dolore."

Dolore's smile disappeared from his face as he heard the murmur of agreement around him. "Shut the hell up!" his voice was like thunder and the whisperers flinched and quieted. Dolore turned his cold eyes to him again: "_You_ are not a part of our kind anymore."

"If you say so, executer-san."

The next thing he knew daggers were thrown at him from all sides and Dolore's sword was now flying in his direction, aimed to cut right in the middle of his neck. He jumped up, successfully evading the sharp daggers and Dolore's sword. After doing a back flip and landing gracefully outside of the circle he smirked one more: "Better luck next time Dolore. Bye, bye for now."

He jumped off the roof and disappeared in the darkness once more, but this time no one could follow him, since he made sure to hide his presence better that before.

_I didn't know that they were already here. I would have prepared better. _He thought as he passed the people that didn't know anything about his existence or the fight that had just taken place. _I have to hurry and find him._

He ran until the first sunrays started to clear away the darkness. The sun took away all the strength that was left in him so he collapsed.

It seemed like eternity when he felt someone picking him up. The first thing he thought was that perhaps Dolore had found him, but then an unfamiliar feeling spread through his body. It was as if all his strength had suddenly come back to him and a powerful want to protect that someone hat was now carrying him took over his now less numb body.

_It's him, my mate. _

He snapped his eyes open and stared up at the young boy carrying him. The teen seemed to preoccupied with finding a place to lie him down, to notice his awakening, so he closed his eyes again. He thought that it would be better to pretend that he was sleeping for now.

Soon he was placed on bench that was in the shade of one of the big trees that swayed their branches and leaves every time the wind blew. He opened his eyes again and sat up when the presence of the teen, his mate moved further away from him.

"I found him. But…" he slowly watched from below the black hood, as his mate came closer to him again. In mere moments he was behind the teen and ran his cold, pale fingers across the other hand and caused the other to shiver under his touch, before disappearing again.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it?**

**I can say that the chapters for this fic won't be long and will stay more or less in the same length as this one. But the length may change in the future.**


	3. Fear

**A/N: **_Italic – thoughts_

_**Italic + bold – memories or something that happened in the past**_

Normal – Present

"Something inside these things" - talking

**Just to let you know. ^^

* * *

**

It was better this way. If Dolore or someone from his followers were to see him with a human, moreover, someone whose presence reacted to his own so strongly, they would kill that human without a second thought.

Because that's the way demons are.

It's in their nature to be cruel, selfish, dangerous and evil. They only lived to quench their thirst of blood and destroy the fragile life that the humans had. Even when they supposedly had a Lord and rules, the demon world was in chaos and the killing never stopped.

But even in that hell there was handful of demons that didn't have the need to kill, that were able to live in the human society and pretend to be one of the humans. The only thing that they needed to continue living was their mate. Someone who was human and could suppress the beast in them.

The demon world despised them because they were different, more _humane_ and tried to kill the as soon as they found them and had the opportunity, but underneath that hatred was fear. Fear from those who were obviously stronger than them. Who were able to change the demon world.

He laughed a bitter laugh to himself. _Stronger huh? _

He watched as his mate, Fuji Syuusuke was his name, walked home from school, happily chatting with his friends, hiding behind his smile.

His right hand twitched, a sign that Fuji was walking further away from him. He didn't want to put his mate in danger just yet, but something in him quietly whispered in velvet-like voice that soon his mate will have to suffer.

The cold wind ruffled his dark green hair and the leaves around him. Everything, even the warmth of the bright sun, seemed cold. It wasn't that strange for a demon, but sometimes he wished he was able to feel warmth, wished to be able to feel sad, happy and sometimes even scared.

Emotions were not given to his kind. Well, they had specific emotions, but only the negative ones. It was something like a punishment from God, given to the demons long, long ago because of their cruelness. But since he was different from others of his kind, he was able to receive the gift of being able to feel, once he had sealed the contract with his mate.

He closed his eyes and allowed the wind to play with his hair a bit longer, before leaping off from the tree and on to the closest roof. Everything around him became a blur as he jumped from roof to roof, not knowing where he was going. But this time he didn't even care, he just wanted to enjoy the little peace he had left.

"_**So you finally admit your sins?" a cold voice, laced with cold pleasure that he felt seeing the bloodied body in front of his feet, panting from pain, asked from somewhere above him.**_

_**He coughed, spitting blood on the floor in the process and not even bothering to look at the demon Lord wheezed: "Admit my sins? HA! As if the term 'sin' applies to those forgotten by God like me and you, **__your Highness, Lord Grausam__**."**_

_**Cold laughs echoed through the stone covered room and the cold, red eyes once again looked down on the tortured demon: "That is indeed true, my son, prince Ryoma."**_

A shudder, again something uncommon for a demon, ran through his body as the scene forced itself in his mind. Just remembering the cold laughs of his father was enough to imagine how fear feel like.

He stopped dead on his tracks as a sharp pain shot through his right hand. It felt as if someone had cut his hand open.

_Shit. They found him. _Ryoma turned to face the direction of his mate and almost flew. _But how?_

Even if human eyes couldn't see or hear him, the wind that he left behind surprised more than one human.

* * *

Fuji didn't know what had happened yesterday. He had only turned away from the teen clad in black and then the next thing he knew; something cold ran across his right hand and he couldn't stop the shivers. The moment he had turned around both the teen and the coldness on his hand had disappeared. He tried to search for the mysterious boy, but there was no sign of him, so Fuji just went home. He still didn't feel like going to school and hopefully, there was no one still at home.

Even as he walked away from the park, spent the day in his house and then walking to school the next day, Fuji felt like someone was watching him. But he didn't feel uncomfortable under that gaze, instead he felt safe and protected. The only question that bugged his mind was '_just from what_'?

Someone glomped him from behind and a happy laughter filled his ears. "Nya~~! Fuji, you came today! Why didn't you come to school yesterday? Were you sick?" the hyperactive redhead asked, still hanging on to Fuji.

"I didn't feel too god, so I decided t would be better to stay home. But I feel better now, so don't worry Eiji." Fuji lied. He was used to lying to his friends, because he did that often.

"That's good, nya. Oishi was worried about you and I was too, but Tezuka seemed like he didn't care." They had started to walk to the class, happily chatting about things that Fuji had missed yesterday.

The school day went by fast but the feeling of being watched never left him. It stayed there, never leaving him, as if there was some kind of magic that didn't let it disappear, leave.

By the time Fuji had separated from his friends on the way home his mind was once again wondering somewhere else. His thoughts, just like during school, went back to the boy clad in black and in theories as to where had he gone.

_And what was that coldness on my hand. _Fuji brought his hand closer to his eyes and tried to find something that could be there. _It felt like fingertips, but I could be wrong. _He let the hand fall down and hang almost lifelessly besides him.

And then there suddenly was no light around him, everything became black but you could still see through the darkness, only a little bit. Fuji looked around, trying to find someone else aside from himself, but found no one. A cracking noise came from his right and he whipped his head to its direction, just in time to see and somehow avoid the big sword coming from above, cutting the air and flesh in its way.

He fell down on the hard ground clutching his right hand. Blood sipped through his fingers and the pain almost numbed his mind. From his shoulder down till the elbow and further was a deep cut, made by the sword. Drops of blood hit the ground, mixed with Fuji's salty tears.

"Tch. I missed huh?" a cold laugh before continuing: "Well, it's more fun if the prey resist a little. But really, someone this pathetic has the scent of that _freak_ on him. I'm starting to think that Lord takes him too seriously, even if he _is _the Lords son." He grinned revealing the sharp, yellow tooth.

There was the sound of murmuring around him and some even dared to quietly laugh as they watched the as big guy lifted his sword and got ready to swing it again.

Fuji could only helplessly watch as the big sword came closer and closer to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for everything to end, but it never came. First there was a sound of metal hitting metal and then the breeze, that the sword had created slicing the air, hit his face.

"I won't let you, Dolore."

* * *

**A/N: It's (the chapter) longer that I thought it will be, but that's a good thing.**

**I hope that more people will review this chapter, not like it was for the last one… -.- Or I won't update this fic as much as my other fics.**

**Just for information: 'grausam' means 'cruel' in German. **


	4. You Saving Me

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Dolore and Grausam. The rest is Konomi-sans.**

**Warning: Might be spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words or letters, 'bad language', characters may be OOC, character (meaning demon) death.

* * *

**

_Fuji could only helplessly watch as the big sword came closer and closer to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for everything to end, but it never came. First there was a sound of metal hitting metal and then the breeze, that the sword had created, hit his face._

"_I won't let you, Dolore."

* * *

_

He made it just in time.

He managed to save his mate, only for a little while. Only for so long, he knew that very well. The demons were too many and Dolore alone was as strong as the ten around them together.

"So you came. Does that mean that the trash of a human is your _mate_?" Dolore's could laughs floated around him and from the corner of his eye Ryoma saw Fuji tremble.

"I believe that it's not something you should know of." Ryoma answered. He didn't let the worry and slight fear show in his voice.

He was still holding his katana in front of him, keeping Dolore's massive sword in place, as much as that was possible, not letting it come closer to Fuji.

The hissing around him grew stronger and one of the masked demons darted towards Fuji. Ryoma reacted instantly and turned around, forgetting about Dolore for now, and swung his katana from one side to the other, slashing the attacking demon in half.

Black blood spilled everywhere, enraging the already crazy demons more.

"You fools! I told you to not act without my orders!" there was real rage, stronger that usually in Dolore's voice.

Ryoma used this chance, and Dolores distraction, to stab him. Dolore fell on his knees, letting the sword fall out of his hands and on the ground, damaging the stone ground as it landed. He clutched his wound on the stomach, black blood flowing out of it. But he didn't make a sound, apart from the grunt.

Demons didn't scream in pain, they kept it inside of them and didn't let other see it.

Ryoma ignored the screaming, hissing and panicking demons and rushed to Fuji's side. He crouched down next to the petrified teen, who whipped his eyes away from the previously killed demon and looked at Ryoma, fear in his opened eyes and on his face.

Ryoma acted fast and picked the teen up and whispering at the same time: "I won't hurt you. Trust me."

For a short and fragile looking demon Ryoma was quite strong, so it was no problem for him to run away with Fuji in his arms, jumping from tree to tree and roof to roof.

"Who, no.. What _are _you?" a quiet, almost inaudible whisper came from the blue-eyed teen.

Without looking away from somewhere in front of him Ryoma whispered back: "A demon like them, but not like them at the same time."

_Why is he not afraid of me? _Ryoma glanced down for a brief moment. _He looks as if he's relieved that I'm holding him. Strange human. _A chuckle. _But I guess that's what I should expect from my mate._

"Once I get us to somewhere more or less safe, I'll take care of that wound on your arm. Until then, bear with it." This time, Ryoma did let the worry be known with the words that left past his lips.

* * *

It seemed like a nightmare to Fuji.

The pain, the fear and the utter ignorance of whatever that was happening to him right now froze his mind. But one thing he did understand; the person clad in black that had just saved him from the big _monster _was someone he could trust. That was what his heart told him. Fuji didn't know why and how, but the certainty of this one thing was something he was sure about.

"So you came. Does that mean that the trash of a human is your _mate_?"

_Mate? Does he mean me?_

"I believe that it's not something you should know of."

Fuji looked up from his bleeding arm and up to the green haired _teen._ It was somewhat strange. How could his being in front of him and seeing him affect Fuji so much?

So much, that he had to fight himself inwardly, so that he wouldn't get up and offer his blood to the mysterious person.

_But he was the one that had collapsed yesterday, isn't he? _A part of himself whispered somewhere in the back of his head. But all his thoughts stopped when he looked behind him and saw one of the masked demons attacking him, daggers in hands and hissing something in a language Fuji couldn't understand.

And for the second time in just mere minutes Fuji could only watch as the sharp blades came closer and closer to him and also for the second time that day they never came in touch with Fuji's skin. A katana, black as the night itself slashed the attacker in half, black blood spilling everywhere and the rest of the demons voicing out their rage.

"You fools! I told you to not act without my orders!"

Fuji heard a yell somewhere in the back of his head, but his mind didn't rally register it. His eyes frozen at the killed demon, his own wound completely forgotten. Black blood spilled everywhere, burning the ground and thin columns of smoke coming from the lifeless body and the spilled blood.

Fuji didn't know how, but he felt someone crouch besides him, so he tore his eyes away from the scene and looked straight into the bright, golden eyes.

_Such beautiful gold._

"I won't hurt you. Trust me." His voice was barely a whisper, but never the less Fuji heard it and the reassurance it held. It was rather calming.

Fuji didn't wonder about the short boy's strength. He wondered about things like '_why did he save me_' and '_who is he_' and '_why do I feel so safe in his arms_'.

He gathered his courage, _so un-Fuji like. _he managed to think, and asked his savior the question that bugged his mind more than others: "Who, no.. What _are _you?"

"A demon like them, but not like them at the same time." Was the answer that was given to him. And moments later "Once I get us to somewhere more or less safe, I'll take care of that wound on your arm. Until then, bear with it."

Fuji didn't ask anything after that. He simply didn't feel the need.

After few more jumps and minutes of running the demon walked inside an abandoned building, used to be an apartment complex, and kicked open one of the locked doors, revealing a dirty, unused for a long time room. A few pieces of furniture, like a bed and two or three chairs were left behind, thrown around the room.

Fuji was placed on the bed and the remains of the shirt around his wound where ripped off and thrown away. The demon examined the deep cut with his golden eyes, murmuring something in that strange hissing language.

_I wonder what he will do. It doesn't seem like he has a pair of bandaged with him._

The demon opened his mouth and Fuji thought that he will be asking or stating something. But the next moment the demons tongue ran across his wound, licking away the blood and making the skin around the cut sting.

"Ungh. Hurts."

Golden eyes looked up: "Bear with it. I'll be done soon."

When the demon was done licking his arm he stood up, looking down of Fuji, waiting for a reaction. Fuji on the other hand was looking down on his arm, that didn't have the cut anymore. A white skinned, scar-less, wound-less arm. He touched it lightly with the left hands fingertips, running them up and down his arm.

"How?"

"Magic, I guess." Was the nonchalant answer as the demon sat on one of the old chairs. "My name is Ryoma for your information, so stop thinking 'demon that' and 'demon this'. It's annoying."

Fuji blinked. "Oh, ok." There was a pause before he continued. "Why… What was that? And why… Why me?" another pause and sudden realization: "You can read my mind?"

Ryoma closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess I'll have to start from the beginning."

* * *

A slash.

Blood spilled on the floor and walls, painting everything black.

A scream, too strong to be hidden.

"So you are saying he found his mate?" a cold, hard and merciless voice asked. The whip in the talkers hand had blood dripping from it, hand clutching it tighter and getting ready to whip it again.

Dolore wheezed and coughed up more blood before choking out: "I-I'm sorry, my Lord. He… He just.."

"Enough." Red eyes narrowed in disgust. "I have no need for someone that has failed." Grausam turned around and listened in delight as Dolore let out the last scream of pain before disappearing for good.

"So my son is one step closer to _that_, huh? How interesting. Hahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**A/N: My monthly update of 'Nightmare'. A bit darker than the last one, especially the end.**

**I would have uploaded faster today, but I had a Miyavi live stream to watch. His new album will be the best! :3 3**

**Ok, returning to the fic…. I can only hope that the fight scene was normal and everything else was also easy to understand. If not.. Let me know.**

**Review for me and maybe this fic will turn from a monthly update to a more frequent one. **

**Please and Thank you! **


	5. Sealing The Contract

**Disclaimer: Characters used in this work of fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters. There may be mentions of violence and killing, as well as shonen-ai.

* * *

**

**Pairing: Thrill Pair (Fuji/Ryoma)

* * *

**

Fuji looked at the seemingly tired demon, no, Ryoma in front of him. He had said something about 'starting from the beginning'. Fuji couldn't hide the fact the he _is_ interested in the very attractive demon teen in front of him. Though, he had to wonder if Ryoma really is a teen.

He received a glare from the person himself. He really is a teen it seems.

Ryoma sighed and closed his eyes again. "Like I said, I'm a demon. Demons are not fallen angles or humans who have been punished for their sins or some other bullshit along those lines…

Demons are creatures that were born from the pain, anger, evilness and overall cruelty. From as far as the demon kind can remember we have never been able to _feel_. Feel as in emotions as happiness and sadness or the touch of a warm hand. All we know is how to kill, torture and create misery wherever we go. To us it doesn't matter if it's another demon, human or an angel, we will engage a fight with such disgusting passion and overtaking bloodlust… It's disgusting.

We simply won't stop until either someone kills us or we kill everyone and destroy everything around us"_._ Ryoma laughed here but after a while continued.

"Because that's the way we are; curse and ignorant. Cursed by God and ignoring everything around us, only finding entertainment in spilling blood and slowly going insane."

Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at the dirty ceiling that used to be white a long time ago: "We live in an alternative universe, I think. Either way, it's a place made by God to lock us in, so that we could slaughter each other without involving anyone else in it. A perfect cage for a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters.

But as you can see I'm sitting in front of you right now, so that could only mean that we didn't kill each other _and _we even found a way out of the madness. Though.. It's more like the strongest of the all demons; we call him King, found it. Well.. More like tore out a hole between the dimensions.

He's been long since dead; we aren't exactly immortal like humans like to believe. Each time a King dies the strongest of all once again takes over the throne."

"How?" Fuji finally spoke, "How does he take over the throne?" even if the whole story sounded more like a fruit that has come from the imagination of a child he somehow couldn't make a sound and stop the young demon in front of him. Because, even if it sounded so surreal Fuji believed in everything that came out of Ryoma's mouth. It felt like he had known this for ages but at some point forgotten.

Ryoma smirked: "And what do you think?" the demon teens eyes glinted in unhidden amusement.

"It couldn't… Killing?"

Ryoma nodded, "Of course. Everything in my world starts and begins with killing. Problems are solved by killing. Even if he have something that vaguely resembles rules.. Do you think someone cares? Of course not! Even the current King, my fa-… ,he doesn't give a flying rats ass about whether we kill each other, humans, angels or obey the useless things called _rules_, as long as he can destroy the _freaks_ of our race."

_What's he...I feel like I should know this already. _"Freaks? What, or maybe _who_ are these 'freaks'?"

Ryoma got up from the old wooden chair. It creaked in protest and small splinters fell off of it and some stayed sticked on Ryoma's black leather coat. He didn't even bother to dust them off since they fell off by themselves. Slowly he walked to stand in front of the window frame, the glass parts long since stolen or beaten.

Supporting himself with his hands on the crumbling bricks he looked out of the window. His eyes held an emotions Fuji has never seen before. "Freaks are…" he started, but then shook his head and started anew, "There are a few demons, about as much as a handful, twenty to thirty or so, that are less monsters and more… _Humane_ I guess. They aren't as addicted to the killing and spilling blood as the, heh, normal specimens of my race." Ryoma sighed, "And that's why we are called freaks by the normal ones. Because we are different." He turned around and faced Fuji, "Because we still have a chance to become humans."

The smirk playing on Ryoma's lips enchanted Fuji so much he didn't notice the pointed look, directed to himself that Ryoma had. Only after seconds he managed to completely understand what the young demon in front of him had said.

Something inside him woke up and started to breathe again. Something ancient that has been there, sleeping since forever.

Fuji looked at the golden-eyed demon with slightly parted eyelids and also stood up from the old and rusty bed. Just as slow as Ryoma had walked to stand next to the empty window frame Fuji walked to stand in front of the demon.

Even if the dangerous teen boy in front of him was far stronger than him, Fuji noted that he was still very short. The boy glared up at him and Fuji just couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped his lips. He started down in the golden orbs and he couldn't stop his hand that reached up and cupped Ryoma's face, an unanticipated softness met his fingertips, as well as warmth. The porcelain white skin contrasted greatly with his slightly tan one.

Fuji couldn't explain it but it felt like an invisible force made him lean down and place his lips on the demons pinkish ones. They were just as soft and warm as the skin.

Ryoma closed his eyes and slowly his hands tangled in Fuji's hair, clutching and pushing them closer together. Fuji obligated and his free hand circled around Ryoma's waist, pulling the short teen closer. A soft moan vibrated in their mouths, whether it was Ryoma's or Fuji's they couldn't tell.

Tongue against tongue, engaged in a heated battle for dominance, saliva mixing together. The heat spread thought their bodies and Fuji could feel a protective force, or maybe some foreign power flowing in him. He didn't know for sure but the thing that had woken up knew that it came from the demon he was kissing right now.

When they broke apart, the need of air becoming critical, Fuji was slightly without his breath but Ryoma looked the same as before the kiss, which was definitely not an ordinary one, started. Maybe, just maybe, Ryoma's cheeks were a shade pinker, Fuji couldn't tell.

"Somehow… That just felt so freaking erotic." Fuji breathed out, leaning against the red, crumbling brick wall.

Ryoma laughed: "Of course it did. A kiss with a demon is different that a kiss with another human."

"Hmmm… How so?"

But When Fuji didn't get an answer he opened his eyes for real and saw Ryoma in the middle of the empty room, chanting something to himself. The language he was using couldn't be understood by humans and Fuji only watched in awe as circles with stars and strange symbols appeared beneath him and a bright light soon encircled the short demon and then he had to cover his eyes with a hand. The light was too bright.

Once it had somehow lessened Fuji removed his hand and looked at the middle of the room, where Ryoma was standing just minutes ago. At first he didn't see anything but then his blue orbs spotted a small, black ball of fur that seemed to be moving. Little wings as well as small horns appeared on the creature that slightly reminded a cat, and soon the small animal with golden eyes flew close to Fuji and sat on his head.

Fuji blinked in surprise and petted the cat-like animal form of Ryoma the demon. "Ryo.. ma?"

"Pya!"

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/N: It is done, the monthly update of 'Nightmare'. :D**

**Hopefully you people will leave a feedback… -_- Because I really need the inspiration to write this you know. And without inspiration there are no chapters or if they do get written they are crap. So yeah, I'm waiting. I even started thinking about not continuing this fic, but we'll see…**

**On other hand… I have a POLL on my profile page. Be nice and vote on it because you might be interested in that. **

**Well.. That should be all for now. In the net chapter there will be something written about Grausam and the demon world… If there will be a next chapter. **


	6. Father, Mother, Son, Human

**Disclaimer: Characters used in this work of fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters. There may be mentions of violence and killing, as well as shonen-ai.

* * *

**

**Pairing: Thrill Pair (Fuji/Ryoma)

* * *

**

"What did you say just now?" his voice was low and barely over a whisper, but still made the few demons in the room shake in fear.

The white skinned hand clutched tighter the stack of papers, her body trembling. The black-haired woman's legs gave in and she slumped on the floor silently, as if kneeling in front of the King of demons.

"T-the fr-freak, he j-ju-just made a, a, a contr—act with th-the human." Her head was bent down and bangs covered her eyes. The demon girl tried to hide her fear even knowing that it was futile to do so. Grausam always knew.

The King looked down at her, cold eyes reflecting the trembling form. This was just pathetic, how can that _thing_ in front of him call herself a demon? She's better off dead, isn't she? A cold smile crawled on Grausam's thin lips.

"Ahh… And here I thought that it would be easy to just kill that disgusting _thing_… Oh well…" he got up from his throne and started to walk down the stone steps, getting closer and closer to the trembling creature.

In just seconds he was in front of her, his lips still pulled in that terrifying smile. The self proclaimed King crouched down and with the tips of his fingers lifted her head up, looking in those dirty blue eyes that were shining in fear.

Droplets of black blood landed on his face and flowed down his white skin, leaving black marks behind. His facial expression twisted in a one of disgust as he pulled his hand back through her neck. The black liquid trickled down his hand and landed on the ground as he watched for a moment how the little puddles began to appear.

His red eyes zoned on the limp body in front of him, "Pathetic." He got up and swung his hand to the side, the air making the black liquid slip off his hand, making it completely clean again. He traced the marks on his face with fingertips before leaving it as it is.

Grausam began to walk out of the throne room, stepping on the body by his feet. The hallway was colored red by the rays of their only light source. A mix between a sun and a moon that only gave them the red light, whether it was day or night, it was always the same.

Footsteps echoed in the seemingly deserted castle ruins, wounded by the many battles that the demons had had here. Holes, broken walls, missing parts of it - that was all the work of the previous kings or the ones that tied to rebel against them.

Grausam stopped only when he was in front of the large wooden doors. Chains, nails, metal plates were in front of them, locking them so tightly that it would be impossible for a _human _to escape from whatever was behind them. Scratch marks were covering the surface of the old wood and rusty metal.

"I didn't want to come here."

* * *

It was black.

Everything around him was black. Only the occasional clinking of chains could be heard apart from his footsteps. That sound also led him through the stuffy air that had the stench of blood in it.

_Human _blood.

Finally a small ray of red light could be seen in front of him. In that lightened circle was a figure. A figure of a woman, so frail and frighteningly thin, that it almost seemed that she is dead to the world. But her body was locked and wrapped in heavy metal chains that moved with every breath or move that she made.

Once Grausam had walked close enough that she could hear the soft sound of his steps the woman lifted her head, letting the demon King see the gray colored skin that had stretched over the bones of her skin so tightly and the bulged eyeballs, dulled from the lack of light.

Once she saw the man who had come to see her dying body the skin on her face stretched even more as she smiled and her broken laughs resonated in the dark chamber, making her skeleton like body shake and the chains rattle even more. But maybe the rattling came from her bones?

"What a pleasure to see the great demon King in front of me. On what pleasure if I may ask?" her throat was sore from not using it for a long time, weakened by her sickness.

Grausam casted her a look that spoke of despise: "You know full well you human trash. Now speak!"

The woman laughed again: "What more do you wish to know, oh great Lord Grausam? I've told you everything I know. Or…" she glanced at the demon with her dull, seemingly blind eyes, "Are you here for a different reason? You wish for another child perhaps?"

"Don't talk crap you filth!" Grausam glared, "As if I will touch you ever again! Not after you gave birth to that freak!"

The words seemed to anger the tortured human woman. Her body shook from anger and her eyes burned with such fierceness that was unlike for someone in her position. "_Do not, _do you hear me, _do not_ call my son like that! And besides, you, _YOU _were the one that wanted for his existence! He is _your son_!"

"That thing is not my son you trash!" a kick and the woman fell on the cold stone ground, her body making cracking noises, her bones breaking. Grausam kneeled in front of her, grabbing a fistful of the greasy, dirty light brown hair he pulled the woman's face up. Her eyes were closed, face twisted in pain and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Now tell me Rinko, where is it?"

Rinko only smiled, her skin cracking, blood making patters on it: "Why ask me something that I have no knowledge about?" she opened her eyes and looked into Grausam's red ones, "Only that child can find it. You know that too well already."

"Tch." He smashed her head against the floor again and got up to walk away. That damn woman didn't tell him anything useful. Damn it!

"Hey, dear husband-san!" he stopped and turned his head a little to look at Rinko's beaten form, "Ryoma _will_ succeed and he, _only he_, will escape this hell, Nanjirou."

Grausam growled and started to walk away from the weak woman again, "I told you trash, do not call me that. My name is Grausam."

A sad smile touched Rinko's chapped lips, "But your name used to Nanjirou. At least, before this hell started."

* * *

Fuji and his sister were sitting in the living room, watching and old movie, replayed by the tv stations too many times to count. The same old story about a man and a woman falling in love, breaking up, fighting, hurting their child and then getting back together, ending the movie with a happy, almost heartwarming scene.

Fuji shot a look at the cat-like form of Ryoma who was sleeping in his lap. The small ball of fur moved from time to time, trying to find a better position. When Fuji stroked him Ryoma would make that purring-like noise, which was quite nice by the way.

"Syuusuke…"

The young Fuji's head turned to his left, looking at his older sister, who was also watching Ryoma. "Yes nee-san."

She furrowed her eyebrows a little, "What kind of animal is that? I've never seen one like that before."

"Oh he's harmless." Fuji petted the small bundle of fur again, "I found him on my way home from school and just didn't have the heart to leave him there. And it's raining now too…"

Yumiko shifted her gaze to the window, wet with raindrops from the outside, playing with the rays of light coming from the living room lamp. "Yeah, you're right Syuusuke." She looked at Ryoma again and smiled, ranking her fingers through the silky fur, "This little one is your guardian angel after all."

Fuji wanted to object and say that Ryoma is far from an angel but chose not to. It didn't matter anyway. Besides, he felt like Yumiko was right on this one. Ryoma saved him today, just like a guardian angel would.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing for me to say today. Just hope that you liked this chapter as well as the rest of them and will continue to look forward to the new ones. And hopefully will leave a feedback telling me what to improve or maybe not use. :)**

**Look forward to the next chapter of 'Nightmare' please.**


	7. Mistake

**Disclaimer: Characters used in this work of fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters. There may be mentions of violence and killing, as well as shonen-ai.

* * *

**

_Italic – thoughts_

_**Italic + bold – memories or something that happened, was said in the past**_

Normal – Present

"Something inside these things" - talking

* * *

**Pairing: Thrill Pair [Fuji/Ryoma]

* * *

**

Fuji silently ate his breakfast, his mind somewhere far away from the real world. There was that constant sound of water drops falling from the tap and hitting the metal sink and somehow, Fuji found that _really_ annoying. His parents and sister had long gone to work or a meeting with fiends, so he was the only one in the quiet house.

Well, maybe not so alone.

A young teen, a year or two younger than Fuji, came into the kitchen. He wore one of Fuji's button-up t-shirts that barely went over his butt, and a pair of boxers. The messy green-tinted hair fell around his face and some of the strands stuck out. His golden eyes still full of sleep and tiredness.

"Ryoma," the teen turned his sleepy eyes to Fuji, "You shouldn't walk around like that, you know."

The demon looked at his human partner with calculating eyes. "Sorry, but you're no danger to me. Besides," he grabbed a toast and sat on the chair, in front of Fuji, "I can _will_ my usual clothes back whenever I want to."

"Hmm.. Yeah, that's true." Fuji sucked on the spoon he used to eat his cereal, "But still," the spoon made a small _pop_ sound when Fuji pulled it out of his mouth, "Don't walk around like that.. You might catch a cold or something."

The young demon smirked and got up to grab another piece of toast. "Demons can't get sick. Humans can."

"Even if you can't, don't walk around like that." Fuji went to the sink to wash his bowl, "It's a bit distracting."

There was something like a snort in the background and Fuji felt, rather than heard, Ryoma leaving the room and disappearing in the house. He sighed as he placed the clean dish where it should be. Today was a school day, after that another one and then – two free days. Everything that had happened until now… It felt to him like a lot longer than two days.

"_**Like I said, I'm a demon…" **_

Is what Ryoma had said, but to him, to Fuji, Ryoma didn't seem like one of those _things_ that the latter had described. Ryoma wasn't as _monster like_.

"_**There are a few demons, about as much as a handful, twenty to thirty or so, that are less monsters and more… **_**Humane**_** I guess."**_

He had said that too… And Fuji somehow felt like he had known this too, just forgotten somewhere in the time span… In the time span of _what_? His life? The previous lives? Something someone had told him before? Just what had he forgotten in the first place?

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Don't think about it too much. It will only hurt more if you remember." The voice was even, but Fuji could hear the slight worry underneath that layer. He placed his own hand on Ryoma's; realizing that the younger's skin wasn't as warm as he had thought it was. "Just don't try to remember, it will come to you when you're ready."

The cold hand slipped from where it was underneath his own. He looked at the demon, who was wearing his black coat and leather pants again. Even if Fuji didn't want to, a small smile found its way on his face.

"So you're really coming to school with me?" he asked, amusement in his voice, previous thoughts already forgotten. "You'll stand out too much Ryoma."

The demon looks out the window, "_They_ might attack any moment and no matter how many people are around. The more to kill, the better, I already told you." He seems to be thinking about something, remembering perhaps. "Besides, I'll turn into _that_ form, so there shouldn't be any problems."

The image of the cat-like thing appears before Fuji's eyes and disappears just as fast. "Animals aren't really allowed in school… So.."

"But it's not like there is a rule against them is there?" Ryoma looks at Fuji, a scowl on his face.

_Well… That is true. _Fuji glances at the clock. _So might as well do that.

* * *

_

Ryoma lazily looked out of the window. Was it really all right to be so relaxed? _He_ might be planning to attack right now, or even worse, he might already be here, just waiting for a chance, a moment when he could attack and kill.

Is it really alright to just act so carefree and relaxed? Is it alright to stop Fuji from remembering all that horror? The bloodshed and pain and agony and loneliness… Is it really ok to leave him like he is, and stop him from getting _it_ back?

Ryoma turned his gaze on Fuji, who was solving a problem in front of the class right now, and swayed his tail. _It's too peaceful._

Once Fuji was back in his seat, a curious glance was casted at Ryoma, the demon just pretending to be looking outside, ignoring the thoughts about him being cute and adorable, not caring that Fuji was petting him with one hand while solving yet another problem.

"Nya, Fuji. What _is _this? Some kind of a cat?" Eiji asked when the time for a break between lessons started. Ryoma immediately became the center of attention. All the girls were the first ones to gather around the fuzzy animal form of Ryoma.

Questions, like 'What is he' and 'What's his name' were given to Fuji and he had no choice but to answer them all. After the female population was taken care of, his friends came to take a closer look at the demon, sitting on Fuji's head again. Where it was relatively safe.

Fuji though for a moment, "Yeah, something like that." After seeing Oishi's worried face he continued, "I found him yesterday in the rain. I didn't have the heart to leave him there, so I took Ryo-chan with me." He scratched behind Ryoma's ear,"I think he's a cat, or something like that. But not dangerous, so don't worry Oishi."

Oishi visibly calmed down, a small relaxed smile appearing on his face as he carefully stretched out his arm to pet Ryoma. The cold fingers ran through Ryoma's fur, which managed to hide the coldness of his skin, and made shivers crawl up and down the demons spine. Forcing the memories, nightmares, he called them, back.

Ryoma closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, hoping to fool the humans and make them believe. Hoping to hide and shut away the fear shown in his eyes.

**OoOoOoO**

_**Cold fingers rand through his hair, not really calming or trying to please the teen. The nails scraping his skin, drawing blood and pulling out hair, as they raked though the messy, greasy greenish locks of his.**_

_**His hands tied to the two pillars, made from some kind of rock, bloody and wounded, the breath coming from his moth shallow and fast, his body refusing to work, already dead, even if his mind was still alive and registered all the pain that was done to him.**_

"_**So," the King started, those cold, sharp fingers never stopping, droplets of black drop falling from the tips of his hair, "where are you hiding him? If you tell me, I just might let you see how I rip his heart out."**_

_**Ryoma managed to force out something reminding a laugh, "Yeah right… Sorry," he glared at the older demon though his bloody bangs, "but I stopped fucking believing you a long time ago."**_

_**The demon King growled and kicked his son and right after that slashed his throat open, enjoying the black blood dripping down his face and the knife, Ryoma's wound bleeding so heavily, but the teen knew far too well that it won't kill him. **_

_**That he can't die.**_

_**The last thing that he hears is a woman's piercing scream and the smell of hot human blood filling the room.**_

**OoOoOoO**_**  
**_

He tried hard to suppress the shivers. But they weren't there only because of the broken pieces of his memory. It was also because of the ear-splitting scream of his mother that haunted him when he got too relaxed and careless.

It was the guilt of leaving here there to rot in the demon world, right at the King's mercy.

"It seems he fell asleep. Aren't you the animal tamer Oishi!" someone's voice came through the blur of sounds.

A nervous laugh. "Maybe. We can't really know Eiji." Another nervous laugh. Nothing like all those types of laughs he has heard until now. But his fingers still were unusually cold for a human, too cold. Too familiarly cold.

He was placed on a warm place, probably the work of the bright sun, and the coldness and shivers went away, but weren't forgotten. He knew, heard, that Fuji was worried, unconvinced that the other human just lulled him to sleep.

Warm fingers once again gently made their way through his black fur, smothering the cold trails left behind. Relaxing and letting him forget. It was like magic, probably because it was Fuji, his mate. The human he contracted with. But Ryoma might also be wrong.

Demons can make mistakes too; just the ones that they make are more painful and demand a higher price. A price no demon wants to pay, no matter how crazed and mad he is.

Ryoma snapped his eyes open and lifted his head, in a speed that a human eye couldn't catch. _It_ was here. _Something_ was here. Evil, ready to kill, thirsty for blood and was here.

It seems that Ryoma made a mistake, a very grave mistake.

* * *

**A/N: …. :D?**

**I don't know what to say (or ask), so let's just leave it at that. **


	8. Remembering and Understanding

**Disclaimer: Characters used in this work of fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters. There may be mentions of violence and killing, as well as shonen-ai.

* * *

**

_Italic – thoughts_

_**Italic + bold – memories or something that happened, was said in the past**_

Normal – Present

"Something inside these things" - talking

* * *

**Pairing: Thrill Pair [Fuji/Ryoma]

* * *

**

One moment the school ground was peaceful, going on just like every average day in school. The teachers were talking about the subject that they taught, students were carefully writing everything down or quietly whispering with whoever was sitting next to them, or just exchanging small notes.

But then, this peaceful day changed; screams of agony and yells for help resonated in the school yard, ran through the hallways and classrooms, making the kids and grownups panic and run for shelter; to safety.

Ryoma didn't bother about the others; his only worry was the safety of his mate. He discarded the animal form, turning back to being a demon, silencing the scared people that still lingered in the classroom, too afraid to move and run. Jumping off from the windowsill he grabbed Fuji's hand, not bothering to explain everything right now and dashed out of the room.

On his way out he passed the two that had talked to Fuji just before the lesson had begun. One was quivering from fear, his hands clutching the taller's arm and tears streaked down his face. But the taller, the one who had petted him before, didn't look so surprised seeing him change, actually, he looked with calm eyes, shining in well hidden amusement, up at the demon and before Ryoma got out of the room he heard the quiet whisper.

_You won't save him. Just like all those times before._

_Damn it!_ Ryoma cursed in his head, the hold on Fuji's hand tightened, the teen let out a hiss of pain, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

They ran past the hysterically crying girls and scared boys, up the stairs that led to the school roof. Once they were in front the metal door Ryoma kicked it open, the lock and chains breaking into pieces and flying in all directions before clattering on the ground or rolling down the stairs.

"What's going on Ryoma? What was that… That _thing_?" Fuji's voice was trembling a bit.

The demon shut his eyes and sighed. All this was his fault. "That is something we demons call _Lost_. Brainless, violent creatures that only live for the sake of fulfilling their masters will." He went to the fence that went around the roof, for the protection of the students, "A fallen being."

"Fallen? What's that supposed to mean?" Fuji was now leaning against the wall, his legs too weak to hold him up.

"You will know soon." Ryoma clutched the fence, his eyes scanning the ground in search of the Lost, "Stay here and don't go anywhere. When I'll say," he threw the human teen something, "use this. You'll know how, so don't worry about that."

"What do you-"

But before Fuji could even finish his question Ryoma had leaped over the metal fence and disappeared from his view. He ran to the place where the demon had been just seconds ago and looked down, only to find empty air and traces of human blood on the ground, so far down. His eyes, that snapped open, bore at the spots of red, not hearing the screams and howls anymore.

He tore his gaze away from the sight and finally looked at what Ryoma had left for him. A small, round, silver ball, with texts he couldn't read on it, lied in his palm. The coldness of it quickly turned into warmth as the colors changed from silver to gold, to light green.

"What the hell is this?" he once again looked down and clutched the ball in his palm, "Ryoma."

* * *

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, _"DAMN!" Ryoma yelled as he ran past the half torn and still dying bodies of the children that the Lost had caught in his way after him. Even if he didn't feel anything while hearing and seeing the pleading teens he still couldn't look at them.

It was these situations that the little humanity he had showed itself.

Soon the back of the black creature came in his view; the long, tangled silver strands of hair had droplets of blood dripping from the ends and rolling down the black skin. Lost's head snapped up, the long, dog-like nose sniffed the air and soon those hollow, white eyes were turned at Ryoma, and he growled, white sharp teeth, colored in red, shoving. The human-like body fully turned in Ryoma's direction, the monster leaning his body in a half-crouch, ready to attack.

He was fast; Ryoma barely dodged the attack, the claws ripping his jacket and shirt, leaving long, bloody and deep wounds on his side and hip. He landed in a crouching position on the ground, right hand holding the wound in a weak try to stop the black blood from sipping out.

"Like I'll let you kill me, bastard." Ryoma growled, willing his katana to appear in his left hand and standing up.

He took his stance, face devoid of emotions despite the pain from his injury, and ran forward. Once he was close enough Ryoma leaped into the air, the katana in both of his hands raised over his head. When he was close enough he swished the sharp blade down on the monster, in hopes of wounding him.

However, Lost caught the metal between his hands, not caring about the pieces of flesh that were cut off of his palms. The beast growled again and spun his body, throwing Ryoma into the school building's wall using his own weapon. The wall cracked when Ryoma's body hit it. The demon could feel his bones breaking and slid down the wall, landing on the ground, not being able to stand.

There was a stream of blood flowing out of the corned of his mouth. He spit the rest out and slowly, with difficulty, stood up, holding on to the wall for support. "Fucking asshole." He glared at the Lost and straightened up. "I can't die here. And I can't let you kill him. Again."

He extended his right hand, palm facing the monster that was getting ready to attack again, "Burn my enemy to pieces, ELLES UGUNS!*"

A dark purple light came from his hand and soon swallowed the Lost in the white flames. His howls almost tore Ryoma's eardrums, but he still dashed forward, holding his katana tighter for another attack. He swung it from his right side, slashing a deep cut across the beast stomach and chest, shredding the tattered shirt together with the black flesh.

Lost didn't bother with stopping due to the pain, because he couldn't feel any, and brought both of his large fists, clamped together to make one, down on Ryoma, who managed to leap away just before the ground was crushed underneath them. The purple flames disappeared too, due to the force of air that the hit created.

A sharp piece of stone that was buried in the ground, detached from the rock due the force flew through Ryoma's left shoulder, and hit the tree behind the demon, staying in it - stuck. Black blood gushed from the wound and splashed on the ground. Ryoma fell forward, but he extended his right hand in front of himself and somehow managed to stabilize his beaten and wounded body.

The monster was coming closer to him, those hollow, white eyes looking down on him and the sharp claws trembling from the need to tear Ryoma in pieces.

_I can't die here! Not now! When I finally have a chance to save him, I can't die here! _Ryoma thought desperately and tried to get up again, only vomiting blood due to that action. He coughed up more of the black liquid and glanced up at the soulless creature in front of him. _I should make Fuji activate that thing right now, before it gets me._

"Ryoma!" Fuji's scream made the Lost whip his enormous head in the human's direction. After sniffing the air the Lost dashed forward to Fuji, claws ready to kill.

Ryoma didn't waste any time, the adrenalin pumping through his veins so strong that he ignored the burning pain and dashed forward too, being faster than the monster this time. He blocked Fuji with his body, katana facing the still running Lost with the sharp blade. "Get out of here, NOW!"

But Fuji didn't move, his look frozen on the hole in Ryoma's shoulder and the other injuries he had. Ryoma saw the frozen state of his mate and was about to push him out of the way, but the Lost was already here and ready to attack. In the nick of time he pushed Fuji way and allowed the claws to pierce his boy, a strangled cry escaped past his lips.

* * *

Fuji saw everything in slow motion. How Ryoma stood in front of him and allowed the thing to sink five sharp claws in himself, taking his place. At that moment, he wanted to scream and rush to Ryoma, but the animated pictures suddenly clouded his vision.

Again and again he saw himself or Ryoma, or both, dying, being killed, accidentally getting into some kind of accident, him activating the silver ball, Ryoma kissing him, death, blood, explosions… So many different things that he had already lived through, experienced before, but had forgotten somehow.

It was as if, this was just another scenario for their lives.

* * *

***This is said in Latvian (My native language.) It was meant as the language of demons, so figured I might as well write in Latvian, since no one probably understands it and it's perfect for this role. :D It means 'Fire of hell', so now you know. **

**A/N: Can you people guess what the little silver ball is for? And what Ryoma didn't want Fuji to remember? **

**This was a little late, I know, but I was in lack of free time, just like I will be for a long while, due to school and Japanese/driving lessons. I hope you will understand. :)**


	9. Die Before You Live

**Disclaimer: Characters used in this work of fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters. There may be mentions of violence and killing, as well as shonen-ai.

* * *

**

_Italic – thoughts_

_**Italic + bold – memories or something that happened, was said in the past**_

Normal – Present

"Something inside these things" - talking

* * *

**Pairing: Thrill Pair [Fuji/Ryoma]

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Fuji saw everything in slow motion. How Ryoma stood in front of him and allowed the thing to sink five sharp claws in himself, taking his place. At that moment, he wanted to scream and rush to Ryoma, but the animated pictures suddenly clouded his vision._

_Again and again he saw himself or Ryoma, or both, dying, being killed, accidentally getting into some kind of accident, him activating the silver ball, Ryoma kissing him, death, blood, explosions… So many different things that he had already lived through, experienced before, but had forgotten somehow._

_It was as if, this was just another scenario for their lives.

* * *

_

His body shook with trembles, as if a heavy fewer had taken over it and squeezed out the last remains of the peaceful dream that he had dreamed not too long ago. The stillness now lied by his feet as nothing more than broken shards of glass, reflecting his pain, suffering and fears.

It was like something inside of his very being had shattered.

Fuji couldn't move. His body didn't listen to him; all he could do is mutely stare with wide eyes at the growing pool of black blood around the young demon that had saved him, again. He could see that Ryoma's chest still made the rhythmic up and down movements, but the spaces between them were gradually becoming wider and the intakes of air shallower.

"Fuji…. The ball…" The whispers, asking of so much power from the dying demon, barely reached Fuji's ears. "Activate…" a wave of coughs, blood dripping from one side of his mouth, made Ryoma stop and his head fell on the ground.

With trembling hands Fuji crawled to the demon teen, Lost forgotten at the moment, and took Ryoma's head in them. Tears flew down his cheeks as he cradled the cold hands in his own and begged for the demon to stay alive. "Don't die Ryoma, don't die. Please, just don't die. I need you…" he hiccupped and placed his forehead on Ryoma's bloody one, "Don't die."

"If you… ball.. safe… Ngh.." Ryoma tried to force the words out of his mouth; Fuji could tell and hushed the boy, not wanting him to weaken himself more that necessary. His hands and lap was covered in Ryoma's blood now, but he didn't care.

Fuji looked back when he heard the Lost's howl. Eyes widened in fear as he saw those hollow eyes turned at him and the beasts massive legs tensed up and ready to dash forward for an attack. He hugged Ryoma closer to himself and tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that the monster will think of them as already dead things.

"I will not reset the time again. I do not want to see you die in front of me one more time." Fuji whispered to Ryoma, his lips barely moving and eyes still watching the monster. "So tell me, what will heal you?"

Ryoma didn't answer; his eyes were closed and the usually warm hands so cold and fragile, as if death was already looking over his shoulder, the bony fingertips wrapping around Ryoma and pulling him deeper into the darkness. Away from Fuji.

"Ryoma, Ryoma. Don't.. I.." Fuji looked panicked now, his mind hurriedly replayed all the information that Ryoma had given him about demons, his body sensing the Lost slowly lurking closer and closer to them, but nothing seemed to come up.

Some of the memories from the previous scenarios of his life still lingered before his eyes; he desperately tried to make them disappear again, but stopped when he saw one snippet of them. He was giving the nearly dead demon his own blood, the black and red mixing together and making strange pictures on the ground.

Fuji looked back at the monster, now distracted by a still moving child, and then back at the body in his arms. Not wasting much time he grabbed Ryoma's katana, lying next to them, and got a better hold of Ryoma. Slowly, so that the Lost wouldn't notice them, he stood up in a half crouch and started to move backwards, eyes still glued to the monster that was now tearing the helpless human student in pieces.

The yelps of pain and help pierced Fuji's ears, but he didn't stop. Ryoma was more important to him right now.

When he had reached the corner of the crumbling school building he looked away from the massacre and started to run; run as fast as he could, the blade of Ryoma's katana cutting small cuts in his legs as it dangled helplessly in the air. Fuji let out small hisses of pain, but otherwise ignored it; his only thought was to help his mate.

His eyes spotted a hole in the wall, leading to some classroom, devoid of students and teachers. He looked back, thankfully not seeing anything chasing him and rushed into the room. Then Fuji gently laid the demon on the dirty floor, covered in dust, pieces of rock and glass, and made sure that Ryoma is still with him.

Still breathing.

Without a second thought, almost like he knew what he was doing, Fuji took the katana and moved the blade over his hand, slicing open the skin and whining in pain, as the hot, red blood started to drip on the ground from his arm. He then threw the katana away and lifted up Ryoma's head, pressing the bleeding wound to Ryoma's lips.

* * *

The numbing silence twisted around him. Choking him; like cold chains wrapping around his body and forcing the air out of his body. His body was so heavy and refused to move as it just sunk deeper into the dark blue water, the bubbles of air dancing around and in front of his eyes, mocking him probably.

A faint whisper rustled in his ears, but Ryoma couldn't quiet catch what it was. So unclear and blurry the sounds seemed to him, that they didn't even make sense anymore; since he was going to die anyway.

His dull eyes watched the slowly retreating light, swaying as the water around him moved and something inside him didn't calm down, insisting that he has yet to complete the task that the fate had in store for him. That there is still something, no someone; he had to take care of.

Slowly, something flooded his insides. It turned into hot, burning liquid that scalded everything it came in contact with. The icy chains melted because of the heat radiating from his body and as soon and his hands were free Ryoma brought them to his neck, scratching it in futile tries to numb the burning.

His feet trashed in the water, trying to stop his body from sinking deeper into the never-ending depth. But, it seemed that the light was no longer going away from him, actually it was more like it was just getting closer and closer, steams of water floating around it.

The light came so close, that it was almost unbearable to keep his eyes open; they hurt so much. But then, when Ryoma though that this might be the end, his eyes snapped open again, boring into the darkness that wrapped around him.

Ryoma sat up in the bed he was sleeping on. His hand went to his shoulder, fingertips sliding over naked skin, no traces of a wound on it, just like his side and chest. All the wounds had been erased from his body, the broken bones mended and pain taken away.

The demon got out of the bed; his eyes already used to the blackness of a night and after making a pair of pants cover the bottom part of himself, Ryoma got out of Fuji's room. His mind was a tangle of memories and something he thought he had dreamed, but one thing was for sure - he shouldn't be walking around right now.

"Unless… That idiot." Ryoma muttered under his breath and silently moved around the house, to the bathroom where he could sense Fuji's energy coming from. "He should have just… Damn." The demon swore again.

He opened the bathroom door and glared at the tired looking Fuji, who was lying in the warm bath water, steam wrapping him in something fog like. The human teen turned his closed eyes at Ryoma, thinking that it was someone from his family, ready to calm them down once again.

"You are a fucking idiot." Ryoma hissed, making Fuji open his eyes and flinch.

The teen got ready to stand up, hands clutching the white brim of the bath. "Ryoma, you're finally awake. Oh thank…" he sighed, relief flooding his face.

Ryoma pushed him down in the water again, "I told you to use the damn ball, didn't I?" his voice trembled a bit; anger or fear, the demon didn't know himself anymore.

Fuji smiled a relieved smile, "But I thought that it would-"

"You could have died if I drank too much." Ryoma punched the mirror, shattering it in pieces that fell on the floor and sink. "I could have killed you. _Me,_ not the Lost. Fuck." He slumped on the floor, back leaned against the moist wall. "You're an idiot."

Fuji's wet, yet warm, hand started to comb through Ryoma's hair, trying to calm the demon down and reassure that he's still here. "But I wanted to save you." Fuji's voice whispered, "Somehow, I knew that I would do it this time." There was a small laugh after he said that.

"Idiot." Ryoma mumbled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Rinko's head snapped up as she heard the King's howl. Loud crashes and pained cries followed soon after that, the red light trembling from the new killing and destroying. Though, even if the cruelty grew around her, Rinko still couldn't hold the smile from tugging on the dried lips, the skin painfully stretching over her bones.

"So you finally did it my son. The first step to becoming a true…" a tear of happiness dropped from the corner of her eye, shakily making its way down the abused skin, no longer soft and smooth as it used to be. "I'm so happy right now."

"You are, aren't you?" the cold voice of the man she once loved reached her ears.

She lifted hear head up, even if it hurt to do so, and her dull eyes reflected the red moon. She didn't say anything to her husband, just looked up at the moon, thanking that at least she could do this. "It's beautiful. The moon that is." She whispered out.

"Disgusting." With that the footsteps signaled that the demon had started to leave, "He will not survive long enough to get his hands on _that thing_." Were his last words before the door was shut behind him.

Rinko didn't look away from the moon. "That's what you think, Nanjirou."

* * *

**A/N: People, I know I'm just wasting my finger writing this, but please, leave something behind once you have read this. I'm really starting to lose the will to continue this story and I could just stop updating it. **

**And yes, it is a bit early for the chapter to come out, but I don't think that I will remember to do it on the first days of January, so here you go!**

**Anyway, thanks to those who enjoyed it, at least. **


	10. Peacefully

**Disclaimer: Characters used in this work of fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters. There may be mentions of violence and killing, as well as shonen-ai.

* * *

**

_Italic – thoughts_

_**Italic + bold – memories or something that happened, was said in the past**_

Normal – Present

"Something inside these things" - talking

* * *

**Pairing: Thrill Pair [Fuji/Ryoma]

* * *

**

Fuji was sitting in his living room and lazily watching out of the window. The sunrays played on the carpeted floor and the small, black, cat-like creature was happily lying on. It seemed like a perfectly peaceful day at the Fuji residence, if not for the occasional overly loud bits and pieces of Fuji's parents talk floating around the house.

"How long will that go on for?" someone's question could be heard in the seemingly peaceful room.

Fuji averted his eyes from the bright blue sky and white, fluffy clouds in it and focused on the cat that was now lying on his back in the sun. He seemed to stare at the animal, for a moment, in a questioning manner, but when his lips parted to speak another voice, feminine and soft, stopped him from talking even before he had started.

"Syuusuke, was that you talking?" His sister's voice flowed from the kitchen where she was working on some sort of porridge, meant for her little brother.

Fuji quickly pushed some buttons on the remote control to turn on the TV and lied: "No, it was just the TV. I pushed the wrong button, sorry nee-san."

The affirmative yell from his sister was the end of that talk. Fuji sighed and got out of the couch, only to crouch down next to the black cat and poke his tummy.

"Don't do that." A low hiss came from the small animal. Though, it didn't put up much of a struggle and only rolled over to sleep on his side, tummy away from the human teen.

Fuji tilted his head a little on the left and whispered out: "You're not supposed to be heard by my family, aren't you the one that said that, Ryoma?" Fuji picked the cat up and smiled. "And in fact, I thought you _can't_ speak in this form."

"I never said that." The cat yawned and opened his eyelids, so that the golden eyes now focused on Fuji. "And that was a mistake on my part. It's because I'm still weak." He yawned again.

"Mattaku." Fuji shook his head and got up to walk back to the couch, the cat still in his arms, and sat down. He gently placed the animal in his lap and started to rake his fingers through the soft, black fur, "I thought that my blood healed you."

"My physical wounds only. My magical energy is low; the fight with the Lost took a lot from me." Ryoma curled into a ball and stretched out his front paws, "I'm not considered one of the strongest demons."

Fuji simply scratched behind the cat's ear and resumed to look outside the window. "They're fighting about my school you know." He said after a moment and sighed. "They think it's not safe for me to go there anymore. Since something like that might happen again."

"It won't."

"How do you know that?" Fuji looked down on his lap, the TV making noise in the background, so his sister couldn't hear the slightly surprised tone he used, "That thing couldn't have gone far from my school, so…"

Golden eyes once again looked up at Fuji and the cat yawned again. "Did you really think he just popped up there on his own and then disappeared just like that? Someone took care of him, I'm sure." The cat stretched and jumped out of Fuji's lap. "Since, I'm not the only demon here you know."

Fuji could only follow the small animal with his eyes, as he left the room. The whole thing was strange, that much Fuji could still understand, but what was Ryoma hiding from him still? The erasure of memories and lives he could understand, since he wouldn't want to see someone he cared about fading away from the world over and over again, remembering too.

_So what is Ryoma still not telling me?_ Fuji touched the still warm spots on his pants where Ryoma had slept not too long ago. _Is he really that scared of telling me everything?

* * *

_

"M-my Lord, where are you going?" one of the demons in his way asked, head bowed low and eyes hidden behind the mask and hood. His whole body was dressed in black, torn and dirty rags; the best he could muster up in the world of demons.

Grausam walked past him giving the demon a short answer: "Human world."

His footsteps echoed in the ruin all around him, the red light warping his shadow, making it look like something alive, yet dead at the same time. Few servants followed closely behind him, not making a sound as their feet lightly touched the ground, the rags they were wearing fluttered behind them.

"My Lord," one of the female demons, slightly better dressed and not bowing in front of Grausam's path called out to the demon king, "May I accompany you on this, heh, journey you are taking?" she slid down from the broken pillar that she had used as a chair.

Grausam let his eyes wander around her body and then turned his head away from her. "Do as you wish, Ita. Just don't get in my way or you will die."

"Yes, My Lord." Ita smirked and her eyes glowed red. "Cut, Sin, come with me my cute, little boys. This will be fun, no?" she purred and wrapped her fingers around the two chains, lying by her feet. The two male demons slid out from the shadows and followed their master obediently.

Grausam didn't look back, but it wasn't like he needed to do it anyway, "You still keep them around? I thought you will have gotten bored with those two toys by now." He sneered and stepped over a dead body, lying on the path.

"Oh you know how it is My Lord," Ita let out a shrill laugh and pulled the chains more, making the two demons behind her walk faster, "once you get to know them, you just can't let go anymore. And they have been the best toys so far; so very, very cute…" she patted the red-head demon's head.

"Disgusting." Grausam muttered to himself.

* * *

Ryoma slid into the warm kitchen, where Fuji's sister Yumiko was standing by the stove and stirring some sort of porridge for her brother and humming a quiet song to herself. The white apron was loosely tied behind her back and the knot was not far from untying on its own.

Ryoma padded over to his bowls of food and water in search of something to eat. Finding none there he sighed and slowly walked to the table, next to the stove, and jumped on it.

Yumiko looked at the cat and reached out her hand to scratch the one spot behind his ear. "Sorry Ryoma, I'll get you something after I finish this, ok?" she smiled and poked Ryoma's nose lightly.

The cat sighed again: "Fine. I'll wait then." He curled up and closed his eyes again, not bothering to remove his persona from the table.

"Make sure my parents don't see you sleeping there, you know what they think of you." Yumiko warned the demon and lifted a spoon, full with the porridge, to her mouth. "Still needs something. But what…?"

"They won't notice me, I'll blend in with.. Stuff." Ryoma yawned, getting comfortable on the table. "The sunny spot on the carpet was better."

Yumiko laughed again: "In that case, you should have stayed with Syuusuke." She turned off the fire under the pot and walked to the refrigerator to pull out something for Ryoma, probably. "Will fish do?"

"Yeah." Ryoma opened his eyes a bit and only when the small bowl with some kind of fish salad was put next to him did he move. "Itadakimasu."

Yumiko sat on one of the chairs, supporting her head with her left hand on the table and looked at Ryoma, how he ate his lunch. "Did you tell him yet? Or he still doesn't know?" the jolly tone was gone from her voice now, only seriousness and a tad bit of worry was left.

"What do you think I should tell him?" Ryoma snorted, "Something along the lines of 'hey, one of your friends is a bloody backstabber demon, nice huh'? He's not ready for that; even, if he remembered the other scenarios." His golden eyes landed on Yumiko.

She tried to smile in return, but failed. "He's not ready, I guess. But Ryoma, you do realize that you don't have much time left, and I'm not saying this as someone that's a part of the other world." Yumiko looked straight into Ryoma's eyes.

"I know Yumiko." Ryoma stood up, licking the corners of his mouth clean, "I know, but there is little I can do. Without his help it's impossible to achieve that. Even you should know that." He sat down again.

Both were quiet after that, looking at some point in front of them, yet not seeing anything. None could say something, anything that would cut through the unwanted silence that had settled between them. Because, they both knew that once all of this will end and that Fuji will eventually find out everything, for real this time.

"Nee-san?" Fuji walked inside the kitchen, "Is the porridge ready yet?"

Before the second eldest of the Fuji siblings could notice the awkwardness between the two or any indications that they both knew each other better than he thought they did, Yumiko had returned to her usual jolly self and Ryoma just continued to stare in space.

"Hai, I just finished cooking and was about to call you Syuusuke." She walked to the pot and threw Ryoma a sideways glance, "Don't tell mom and dad that I allowed your cat to eat on the table, they wouldn't like that." She smiled and reached out to pat Ryoma again.

"I won't." Fuji promised and sat down, ready for his lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, I didn't have the will to write something for this story for a long time. Somehow, it's like I'm in a slump or have caught and author's block. I don't know. **

**Meh, whatever.

* * *

  
**

**19.02.2011.**


	11. Beginning Of the End

**Disclaimer: Characters used in this work of fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters. There may be mentions of violence and killing, as well as shonen-ai.

* * *

**

**Pairing: Thrill Pair [Fuji/Ryoma]

* * *

**

Now, Ryoma wasn't one of those types that just went along with whatever because they were too lazy to act up. He did it because it was too much of a bother to try and make something up (but that's just the same as the one before). And yet, right now he was seriously thinking of running away.

"Ryoma. Don't, it's dangerous." Fuji tried to grab the little ball of fur that tried to get out of his grasp. "It's just a bath."

The small animal let out some sort of a growl and leaped from the edge of the tub, turning human in half-leap. Ryoma then glared over his shoulder at Fuji, who was enveloped in the steam, coming from the hot water. "No baths."

"But you're probably dirty." Fuji smiled and tilted his head on one side. "You need a bath."

"I'd rather not." Ryoma scowled and grabbed the doorknob, "I'll go out for a bit, breathe a bit of fresh air." He mumbled and was gone.

The cold air of the outside world made Fuji shiver a bit, that's all that Ryoma managed to see before closing the door.

He needed some time to think, to decide what to do next and what to tell and what to continue to hide to Fuji. Things that he hasn't said before, in the other scenarios, things that were important, things that might change Fuji's view about him and most of all, things that hurt Ryoma the most – his memories.

"Ryoma!" Yumiko's hushed yell stopped him. "You shouldn't walk around like that! What if my parents see you?" she hurriedly looked in all of the closest rooms.

Ryoma grabbed her hand and whispered, "Take care of your brother for me." He watched as the delicate wrist slid out of his hand. "I need to… think for a moment."

Yumiko placed both of her hands on each side of Ryoma's face, tilting it up, so that their eyes would meet. She searched for something. Or maybe tried to tell him something, give a message. She was someone rare and connected to both worlds and yet, she couldn't tell anyone of what she could see and predict, only silently warn and pray that those visions wouldn't come true.

"Be safe Ryoma, you know your situation. One more time and…" she couldn't finish, her voice started to tremble.

Ryoma covered her hands with his own and whispered, "I will. I'll come back soon. So don't worry and make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Ok?"

"I know, I know." She smiled weakly, "I know." Though, she didn't sound like she had believed Ryoma's words. It was just to make herself feel safer, more at ease. "Come back quick, ok?" she whispered and looked at demon.

Ryoma stepped away from her. "I'll try." And then he was no longer there. Just a gush of wind went through the hallway and ruffled Yumiko's hair, her eyes shutting forcefully and only the emptiness was left.

"Be safe." The human girl whispered and pressed her hands together for a prayer.

* * *

Fuji sat in his bath, he had lost track of time some time ago, right after Ryoma left. The demon was clearly not all right, he could see that much. There was something on Ryoma's mind, something that didn't allow the other to calm down and breathe.

"Why won't you tell me, Ryoma?" he sighed and got out of the warm water.

There was this.. hollowness? No… Strange feeling that had turned up at some point after Ryoma's departure, like he, the demon, was going to some fairway place where Fuji wouldn't be able to see or touch him anymore. As if, Ryoma was going to disappear. For real this time.

Fuji shook his head, the wet strands of hair hitting against his cheeks and forehead. "I can't think like this. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." He reminded himself as he got dressed.

When he got out of the steamy bathroom the cool air hit him in his face, making shudders crawl over his body. He slowly made his way down the stairs and into the living room, walking past his parent's lively chatter in the kitchen, and joined his sisters company. The TV was turned on, some kind of popular sit-com going on, the actors making fools out of themselves.

"Finished already?" Yumiko asked and patted the space next to her on the couch.

Fuji sat down, nodding his head a little and trying to focus on the screen and the whirls of color on it. He could feel Yumiko's eyes on himself, watching him.

Her next question surprised him a little, though, not as much as to make him show it visibly to the ones around. "What was that nee-san? I wasn't listening, sorry."

"I asked," Yumiko smiled, "where is Ryoma? I thought he never leaves your side. But, considering he is a cat, he might have escaped from bath time."

"He ran somewhere when I tried to take him in the bathroom." Fuji lied to his sister, "He should be somewhere in the house." But the feeling of loss didn't go away. It grew.

Yumiko, strangely, was not watching the sit-com anymore. Her eyes were turned in the direction of the window, carefully watching the slightly cloudy sky, as if something was about to happen there. Her hands were clasped together on her lap, fingers obviously cold and trembling a bit.

She bit her lip.

"Nee-san, is something wrong?" Fuji asked, getting out of the couch and crouching down in front of her, his warm hands covering the cold and shivering fingers. "Maybe you're sick?"

Yumiko shook her head. "No, it's not that." She didn't take her eyes off of the cloudy sky. "It's just that… Ryoma might not return anymore. That demon no longer has time and magic left in him… Just hope and nothing else."

"Nee-san, how do you…?" Fuji started but couldn't finish. Pain, as if someone was hammering nails in his head, shot through him and he almost screamed out in pain. The thought of his parents not too far away stopped him. Yumiko was right next to his side in seconds.

She looked close to tears, but held herself together. "So it has started…" she whispered and closed her eyes for a prayer once again.

* * *

"Ahhhh….. It's been a long time since I last was here. In this world." Grausam took a deep breath and licked scarred his lips. He looked down on the humans, suspecting nothing and just going about their everyday lives. "Revolting."

"My Lord." Ita suddenly appeared next to her Lord and traced the demon Lord's shoulders with her fingertips. "My toys told me something interesting when they returned from their walk." She purred in Grausam's ear.

The demon looked at those seemingly delicate fingers that were touching him, but didn't comment on it. "What?" She could be useful to him still.

"They found your boy, My Lord." She purred again and licked her lips. "And, he saw them. Right now they are playing with each other; that disgrace and Sin. Cut went to join the fun just now." She laughed to herself and stepped away from Grausam.

The demon Lord slowly allowed the smirk to form on his scarred lips. "Oh.. Did they? Perfect." He threw the humans one last look and disappeared together with Ita. "This might actually be fun."

* * *

**A/N: You know what? This is coming to an end. :D**


	12. Pain Before Happiness

**Disclaimer: Characters used in this work of fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters. There may be mentions of violence and killing, as well as shonen-ai. **

* * *

_Italic – thoughts_

_**Italic + bold – memories or something that happened, was said in the past**_

Normal – Present

"Something inside these things" - talking

* * *

Black blood dripped down the left side of his face and he spat some out of his mouth too. His ripped clothing hung in mere threads, barely holding on, his katana was smeared with black blood, the blade and liquid mixing into one.

Sin growled and hissed at the demon youth, his ripped clothes yet again wet with his own black blood. The cut wounds, made by Ryoma's black katana, bled and it didn't seem like the bleeding would stop any time soon, making the demon stagger and his vision blur.

The other one, Cut, was lying on the ground. His body was still and fallen in an odd pose; the black pool of blood under the demon was only getting bigger. A part of his clothing was covering one half of his body, so the wounds that Ryoma had made couldn't be seen, but one thing was for sure – he wouldn't be getting up from the ground anymore.

His chains lay next to him, just as forgotten as their owner.

Ryoma wasn't sure why he was suddenly so powerful as to take out the two middle-rank demons by himself, but he was sure it had something to do with Fuji. He had already had a taste of the sweet, dark red liquid that flows through the veins of a living human being, that human being his mate, so there would be some strength added to him, but not this much. Or was it that he had already begun sucking out Fuji's life-force?

"Shit." He hissed through his clenched teeth and held his katana a bit tighter. "Shit."

The one that was still standing from the two demons suddenly dashed forward, his arms stretched back and ready to claw his eyes out with those metal hooks sewed to his fingers. Ryoma barely managed to dodge the attack, those sharp ends of the claws leaving scratches on his cheek, and leaped away from Sin.

Ryoma leaned down a bit and then, when Sin came at him again, he slid his left foot forward and pushed the katana forward, both of his hands holding the handle. When the sharp blade pierced Sin's body he let out something like a growl, spit and blood flying out of his mouth at the same time. Ryoma kicked Sin's body off of his weapon and watched as the no longer moving body fell on the ground.

He was panting heavily, the wound on his head and the torn open arm was hurting a lot, but Ryoma had no time to think about these things. If he has started to become stronger by killing Fuji, then that meant that something had happened in this world. Or more precisely, someone _had come_ to this world. Someone so powerful, that all the supernatural creatures had started to act up and devour the things around them, without even wanting it.

"_**I will destroy you." The hot breath tickled his neck as the man spoke, "I will make sure that you end up in the darkest pits of hell, together with that woman." **_

Ryoma shivered. He then took a look around to make sure no other demons were there and took off. He jumped on a building and continued to run on top of the houses, to where the darkness was coming from. The memories, he would rather keep locked away, kept suddenly swimming back up and blinding his sight, so at times he almost lost his balance and fell from the roof.

The faster he ran, the closer the source of the interference was. But in one split second it disappeared, only to suddenly appear right next to the running demon and send a powerful magical spell at him. The black ball of fire crashed into Ryoma's body, his ribs cracking and sending him flying right into the nearby many-story house, the walls and glass shattering under the pressure and force.

"That was for my boys, you mistake of nature." A woman's voice hissed in Ryoma's ear as he tried to remember how to breathe properly and ignore the piercing pain in his lungs. "How could _you_, of all things, do that to my precious little toys? I should rip your heart out while I still can…." Those plump, blood red lips moved slowly in front of Ryoma's eyes.

The fragments of glass and walls were on him, restraining his movement, the rubble and dust around him blurred his vision. And yet, the dangerous glint in those cold grey eyes could be seen clear as day. The demon woman stood on top of him, the sharp heels of her shoes stabbing into the cement and making it crack.

"What should I do with a boy like you, huh?" she sneered, that voice taking a fake dreamy sound as she fluttered her eyes and covered her lips with her right hand. "Why, kill of course." She smiled and brought her hand back, a move that meant she was going to kill.

There was a low rustle of clothes and then a calm voice ordered: "Get away from there, Ita." That emotionless tone sent shivers down Ryoma's spine. "He is mine. Go find the other one, the one that Oishi mentioned in his report."

"Tch." She seemed displeased by something, but obeyed anyway.

When the last words properly registered in Ryoma's head and he sat up, the furniture and rubble falling off of him and falling painfully on his legs it was already too late. He glanced at the figure hidden by the shadows and glared as best as he could, with his body feeling the numb pain that it did. "_You._"

"I see that you still remember me, my son." The cold laughs followed those words. "Your mother sends you greetings from her coffin." He then added and walked a bit closer to his son.

Ryoma hissed at his father: "_Grausam. _Don't touch my mate or I will kill you."

Amusement shone in Grausam's eyes and he smirked. "You… Kill me?" he then had his fingers wrapped around Ryoma's pale and slim neck, not allowing the air to circulate and lifted the young demon up, so that his feet no longer touched the ground. "_Don't make me laugh you filth. _You will kill me, you say? You may have gotten rid of those two _things_, but don't forget…" he squeezed tighter, Ryoma's nails digging in the skin of his hand, "I am not them."

* * *

"Syuusuke, it's ok, Syuusuke. Breathe, just breathe…" Yumiko rubbed circles on Fuji's back, knowing full well that it won't help her brother. "Breathe…"

"Ryo…ma…" Fuji moaned out between the moans and hushed yells from the intense pain he felt at the moment, "have… see… him… ple….ase…"

The teen tried to move, but his sister stopped him. She tried hard to keep her bother where he was, on the floor, and kept hoping and praying that this will all end soon. She prayed for Ryoma to win and survive, saving himself and her brother at the same time. Her only wish was to see them both happy now.

She placed Fuji's head in her lap and started to stroke his hair, all the while mumbling quietly to the teen boy: "Shh… Ryoma will come to you himself. All we can do now is to wait here and hope that all will go well. He'll definitely save you Syuusuke. He will…"

Yumiko was a strong woman, she had already seen so much in the little time she has been involved with the other side of the world as a Keeper. She didn't cry when seeing her own brother in this state. It would only make things harder.

The small whimpers and cries of pain that went past Fuji's lips did not help her resolve to keep strong for her brother's sake. It was painful to both watch and listen to him, all the while knowing exactly why this was happening and what was happening to her baby brother.

"Oh my, how sweet and loving. Should I cuddle with you two too?" an amused woman's voice asked from somewhere behind Yumiko.

Yumiko froze, her whole boy going still, before she quickly willed the force field, so bright and calming, around her and Fuji and looked over at the demon lady that had entered her home. She didn't dare to move, knowing full well that her shields will not work well against someone of Ita's caliber.

"Ita…" Yumiko slowly spoke, forcing a smile on her lips, "Long time no see."

The demon looked down at the human girl and sneered: "Yeah, long time indeed. You do realize that that shield won't stop me, since you are no longer a Keeper, right?" her high heeled shoes made those strange sounds against the wooden floor.

"I know that, don't worry." Yumiko held her brother a bit tighter, strange symbols appeared on Fuji's skin at the same time. "But I won't let you harm Syuusuke either way."

Ita stopped, her face going cold. "Don't get cocky, weakling. This will be over fast. I will make your death extra painful for you." She then sent some of her black fire right at Yumiko's shield, smiling in sick delight seeing the human woman desperately trying to save her brother.

Blood trickled down Yumiko's chin and then her shield shattered in a lot of small pieces. Ita then walked to stand right in front of her, her thin fingers going through the light brown locks of Yumiko's hair. She grabbed the human girl's hair and pulled her head up.

"_Weak_."

Fuji opened his eyes a little when felt something hot on his body, flowing down his sides and face. He could only see that white ceiling, so far up for him at the moment and hear the ominous silence around him. Slowly, one had went up to his face, fingers dipping into the warm liquid on his face. When his eyes focused enough to see the dark red covering his fingertips the world stopped for him.

"Awww…. How sweet, you lost your sister. It's so touching that I almost have to puke." The same head-splitting pain came back and that was the last that he heard before passing out.

* * *

**A/N: I have no excuses. I wrote this small thing for about three weeks. I just may be the laziest lazy-ass in the world. Excellent. -sarcasm-**

**BUT! The next chapter, if everything will go as I want it to go, will be the last. And maybe and Omake chapter too. But that is still something undecided. **

**And actually, this was supposed to be SUPER long, but I suck at keeping the promises I make to myself. I suck. **


	13. Ending Without an End

**Disclaimer: Characters used in this work of fiction belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters. There may be mentions of violence and killing, as well as shonen-ai.**

* * *

Ita's sharp heels clacked on the surface of the deserted roof of the tall and abandoned building. She slowly, taking her time, walked to her Lord and dropped the unconscious human by his feet.

"It is done, my Lord." She smiled that disgustingly sweet and loving smile, bending her body slightly forward. "What else can I do for you?"

Grausam didn't bother to look at hear. "Nothing. The Keeper, did you kill her?" even as he asked that, Grausam's eyes were on the unconscious human by his feet, so fragile and easy to kill.

"Don't touch him." A quite feral growl reached the ears of the two demons. It seemed to be belonging to a wild beast, rather that someone that is, more or less, similar to humans. "If you touch him I will kill you, _Grausam._"

The demon Lord looked away from the human, his red eyes slowly, almost lazily, shifted from the limp body to his own son, abomination is what he called him, nailed to the wall of the neighboring building. Ryoma's hands were pierced with silver nails; the blood long ago had colored them black, making him hang helplessly, just being held by those nails that tore his flesh little by little. His blood had colored streaks of black that went down the wall, small puddles were forming under Ryoma's feel already.

Grausam smiled; a bone chilling action that allowed the demons to see the cruel and highly amusing, for him, shards of thought that were forming in the Lord's head. "Ohhh…? And how will you do that? Curse me to death?" a laugh of twisted amusement followed after those words, even Ita looked scared.

Ryoma couldn't answer to that.

He was weak. So very, very weak. His magical power was all gone, his time here was all gone… He allowed for them to capture Fuji and even kill Yumiko, who was supposed to be one of the top Keepers. It was all because he was weak and couldn't protect anyone. First his mother, then Yumiko and now… Now Fuji will be joining those who are a part of his sin.

"My Lord," Ita quietly spoke, her usual mood back and slightly sensual voice now directed only to the man that will decide their fates, "should we start?" there was excitement in her voice that Ryoma didn't like.

Grausam looked thoughtful for a second, as if he couldn't pick between two fun things what he could be doing. He looked down on Fuji again and smirked. "We should… But it won't be any fun, if this _thing _sleeps through it, now will it?"

"Wait…! Don't you dare! STOP IT!" Ryoma yelled, the desperation in his voice only adding to Grausam's amusement. It was like adding fuel to fire, nothing will be able to stop it now.

There was a pained cry when the demon's foot collided with the human's stomach. Fuji's eyes momentarily were open, the electric blue filed with confusion and fear. Fuji clutched his abdomen, trying to sit up, his eyes shifting from one figure to the other. He yelped again when the sharp nails of Ita's fingers scraped the skin of his scalp and then grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling some strands out as she did so.

"My, my, my… Aren't you a lively fellow?" she cooed, staring right into Fuji's eyes. "Look to your right, now would you? I'm sure you will like what you will find there." She released her hold on his hair, allowing Fuji some space to move.

Grausam only watched.

The human teen froze when his eyes found Ryoma, the one demon he called his partner. The golden-eyed teen was covered in various wounds, the biggest and most dangerous being the long cut wound over his throat. The way he hung like a used and abandoned rag doll, pinned to a tree, so that it won't run away.

"Ry-Ryoma… Oh god…" Fuji didn't know how to react. "Wait… Why, isn't he your son?" he turned to Grausam now, not exactly sure why he had said so, but knowing that it was the truth.

Grausam raised an eyebrow. "Son? That abomination, my son?" he laughed, a sick kind of laugh, like the one he had used earlier, "Are you stupid? There is nothing more _humiliating _that having _that_ as someone who bears my blood. _Disgusting_."

There was a sharp blow of wind and crimson colored the concrete roof they were on.

Fuji stared numbly at the ground, the pain still not registered to him. His right hand went to his chest and touched the ripped shirt, now wet and warm, only to see his skin covered with his own blood once he could see it. No one could tell what he was thinking right now, if he actually was. Fuji had an unreadable expression on, his face getting paler and paler as the seconds ticked by.

"Oh my, he doesn't get it that he's been injured. How sad." Ita sighed, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers. "And here I was hoping to see something more interesting. Lame." She then turned to Ryoma, "Can I play with him, my Lord?"

"Hmm…" Grausam looked just as bored as he sounded. He examined his fingers, dirtied with Fuji's red blood and tch-ed in disgust, "Have fun then, Ita. I still want to play with this thing here." He walked closer to Fuji, who was still looking at his smeared hand, frozen.

Ita smirked, he red lips parting a bit as she giggled. "This will be for my toys." She seemed to be crazy for that one moment. As if, the two that Ryoma had dealt with were her own children.

She stopped walking only when she was close enough, so that her hand reached to the wounded demon teen with no problems and she didn't have to exert herself while doing so. It was like she was a cat, searching for some easy entertainment, and Ryoma was a mouse, stuck in one of the human-made traps.

_If I could just get to Fuji. _It was a weak though, a wish to be more exact, that went over and over in Ryoma's head. Even if he wasn't in a better situation himself. _I have to get out… Shit, it burns._

"What are you thinking about there? Your eyes are jumping from the human to your hands all the time." Ita leaned a tad bit closer, but not close enough to allow Ryoma to touch her. She seemed to have figured out Ryoma's train of thought, "Sorry, that won't be happening. Not while I am playing with you."

There was a swish of air once again and this time black liquid covered the ground by Ita's feet. Her eyes hone with a maniacal glint, as if the very thought of making someone suffer brought her joy; a sick and twisted joy that only came when she was in control.

"Ghnnhh…." Ryoma choked back the cry of pain that forced its way out of his mouth when the long metal Misericorde style dagger pierced through his stomach, right beneath his rib cage.

It wasn't that it hurt, or it wasn't that the wound was serious, in comparison to what he already had. The loss of blood, the fact that Fuji could see just how weak he was, the fact that he couldn't do a thing to protect himself and Fuji; it was all those things together that chained him to that wall.

He felt the Misericorde being pulled out and then once again piercing his flesh. Ita was laughing like mad all the time, her hands moving in swift, well-known movements, like this wasn't the first time she had gone out of control. Again and again and again… A stab there, a cut wound there… His death wasn't far.

"I couldn't do a thing…." A broken whisper was all that managed to get past Ryoma's lips before he closed his eyes and allowed his head to hang down, limply, helplessly.

Lifelessly.

"Ehh… that's the only fun I get? Boring." The demon lady sighed, her dagger serving as a poking stick to make sure that the _freak_ of the demon race is dead, or not too far from it. "My Lord, I think he's dead." Ita spoke, her voice happy and bouncy, like she just did the best thing imaginable for the sake of her race.

"That's good to hear." Grausam didn't seem to be impressed. Instead, he turned to Fuji, "Now, it's time for you."

* * *

It burned.

It burned, burned, burned, burned and burned. It burned with such hot and uncontrollable fire that it hurt to even breathe. His chest hurt, his headache was back again, even stronger, there was this uncontrollable ringing in his ears. And…

Emptiness.

Fuji no longer cared for his own injury (he couldn't even feel it anymore). All that he could do was stare at the slumped and lifeless form of the demon that had called himself his mate. He had watched the whole thing. He had watched how Ryoma had refused to cry out in pain, the slightly interested face that the man in front of him had made, the twisted excitement on the woman's face..

"No…" he quietly whispered out, not paying attention to what the two demons were talking about now, "No, no, no, no…! Ryoma.. Ryoma, wake up! Please! Wake up!" he didn't know exactly when it had started, but he was crying and yelling now, refusing to believe that Ryoma is…

"Shut up." The cold voice growled and Fuji was kicked again. This time it wasn't his stomach, but his side.

The human teen slid back, clutching his side and at the same time trying to somehow numb the pain that came from him chest, now so much stronger than before. He could feel the hot liquid on his hand again, but he tried to be strong and keep the pain to himself. Just like Ryoma had.

Fuji looked up at the demon that was now walking closer to him. Those red and emotionless eyes seemed to be observing, studying his every move and breath. The look alone was enough for his body to feel like million chains were keeping him in place, restricting his movement. Denying him freedom to choose his own fate.

"You are a monster." Fuji said, not breaking the sudden eye-contact that he had with the demon Lord. "You are nothing more than a monster." It was hard to keep his voice from shaking.

Grausam stopped. He raised one of his eyebrows, as if something that a mere human, a mortal with no powers, said made him care. "So?" he asked, not really hoping for an answer. It was just to make fun of the human who had such pathetic last words.

The demon Lord stepped on Fuji's hand, the one that Fuji used as a supporter to be able sit up. He waited a few seconds and then allowed his whole weight to come down on that hand, moving his foot as if he was squishing a bug. The cracking noise and the way that Fuji was forced to yell out were enough for the demon to know that the fingers under his foot were broken.

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" the way that Fuji was begging even made himself feel sick. Is this was all that he was able to take? "Please, stop it… I can't.. No more…" he started to sob, not being able to control all the emotions raging inside of him.

"Yes, beg. Beg more and maybe I won't make this long. Foolish human." Ridicule was the only thing that laced those words. There was no sign of mercy or even a promise that he will do like he had said.

After the demon Lord stepped off from Fuji's fingers he moved his hand again, this time making another wound on his chest again, this time opposite of the first one, making an 'x' symbol-like shape. Red once again danced before Fuji's eyes.

Ita's pleased laugh sounded so very far in the background in Fuji's head. There was only this strange feeling left, as if he was floating or maybe falling. For a brief moment the simple thought that Ryoma might have felt the same shot in his mind, but then the darkness and the feeling of peace took over.

But if it meant that Ryoma would get all the strength that he had left… Fuji didn't mind dying.

"He's dead too?" Ita walked a bit closer, already bored with the show. "This one was even more boring than that thing over there." She nodded in Ryoma's direction, sighing at the end of the sentence.

"Seems so. And here I was hoping to have some more fun." Grausam shook the blood off of his fingers, looking at it as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. His face twisted in a mix of disgust and boredom.

He turned around, deciding that it was time to leave since the matter that had been taking longer that expected was over now and the air and lack of magical energy in this world was not enough or good enough to be of any use for him. "You can do whatever you want with them. I don't care." Grausam waved lazily with his hand at Ita.

She smirked, those red eyes dancing with animalistic thrill and want from blood. Her heels clacked against the concrete and the echoes of it rang the bells of yet another bloodbath to happen, even Grausam didn't want to see that; it was too disrespectful for someone like him.

Ita already had her Misericorde raised up in the air, ready to use it, when her shriek filled the air, black raining down on Fuji and the concrete, mixing with red. Grausam quickly turned around, his eyes widening both in surprise and horror (something that happened very rarely) at the sight that greeted him.

The black katana, a weapon that Rinko had given her son, was now piercing Ita's body, right though the heart. The demon woman could only look down on the blade dumbly, her fingers letting go of the Misericorde and blood trickling down her chin. There was no way that even a demon would survive when his/her heart was destroyed.

"How the hell are you still alive, _filth_?" Grausam didn't seem too sad that ita was no more, a cold boy was all that was left, hanging on the black blade. He sounded even a bit interested.

Ryoma pulled the blade out of Ita, her body falling helplessly on the ground. There were burn holes on his palms, obviously from the silver nails that were still in the wall, he didn't acknowledge his father's voice. Ryoma hadn't even heard it. When he turned around to face the demon Lord it was only to reveal that he was halfway to becoming a Lost.

"Interesting." Grausam mumbled, his own Talibon style sword appearing in front of him. "So this is as far as you are willing to go? Well then, amuse me, _son_." He smirked, the long coat falling off of his shoulders right before he dashed forward.

He swung his Talibon up, Ryoma blocking the attack and sending a kick to Grausam's stomach. The demon lord evaded that kick and did a spun on one leg, to send a spinning kick to Ryoma's head, which he succeeded in doing. The young demon flew back from the force behind that kick and collided with the wall.

But, seeing as he was slowly becoming more like a Lost, he didn't show any feelings of pain, only got up back on his feet and after a moment of staying still, analyzing the situation, he was the one that ran forward, his katana ready to be used. Grausam couldn't see Ryoma's movements this time; the blade made contact with his shoulder, leaving a long and deep wound behind.

The demon Lord didn't make a sound, only used this chance to slash another wound on the bleeding body, tearing the clothes and flesh even more. Though, when his Talibon came close to Ryoma, the unconscious demon caught it, breaking the blade in bits and pieces. That was what surprised Grausam, thus making him woundable enough for Ryoma to do the same thing he did to Ita – stab Grausam with his katana, right through the heart.

"Seems like you won, shitty demon. I hope you are happy now. But, you can't hear me, can you?" Grausam slumped on the concrete roof, laughing to himself, "Can't believe it, that stupid whore of a woman was right… I'm getting old." with those words he suddenly disappeared, leaving everything he had started behind.

Ryoma was panting hard, hardly keeping control over his body, and dropped his weapon, moving to where Fuji was lifelessly lying on the ground. Once he was close enough, the demon fell on his knees and leaned down to his mate. Once their lips connected a white light covered everything around them, blinding those who were not meant to see.

* * *

"What, you back here so soon? What could the great leader of demons want now?" the skeleton-like woman asked in her raspy and unused voice.

Grausam looked down on her, in those eyes that could no longer see. "I came to tell you, trash, that, no matter how disgusting it sounds, you were right." He forced the words out of his mouth.

Rinko blinked, the skin on her face stretching even more that it already was. A smile, that of a mother's, bloomed on her face. "I see. So Ryoma did it. My son did it." First time in years, she sounded so very happy and proud. She was at peace now.

"If he lives that is." Grausam spit some of the blood in his mouth on the floor, "Sadly, stabbing me in the heart doesn't work." He casted another look at the woman that had given birth to the child he regretted having.

Rinko didn't say anything back, like she usually would. She merely smiled, continued to, and slowly closed her eyes, her body loosing the balance it barely had kept. "As long as he has done it, I am happy." She said and fell on the floor, the rattling of chains filling the chamber.

Grausam didn't stop looking down on the woman, his look unreadable and stiff. With a final look of utter repulsion he snapped the fingers and the chains disappeared. He then picked the still breathing human up and turned to leave.

"I can't believe I am doing something like this." He muttered as a final goodbye to the chamber.

* * *

Fuji woke up with an ear-splitting scream. His boy was on fire, the unstoppable pain roaming through his every fiber. Only when he got used to the surroundings of his own room, did the teen calm down, his breath uneasy and body covered in sweat.

He shakily sat up, not used to the brightness of the day and franticly looked around. _I died, I was dead. But.. No, why? Ryoma.. Ryoma's where..? _Even when every move hurt, he still tried to get out of the bed and go somewhere.. Anywhere.

"Sleep. I'm here, so get back to sleeping." A voice, so familiar and calming reached Fuji's ears.

"Ryoma?" he looked to his right. There, on his bed, was sleeping a black cat-like animal, all covered in bandages and looking up with golden eyes at Fuji. "I thought you… What happened?" Fuji couldn't form sentences properly anymore, relief flooded over him. He was alive.

The cat closed his eyes, his head resting back on the pillow and mumbled: "Another day. Now, just sleep." It wasn't an order. He simply said it to calm his mate down.

"Ok. If you say so." Fuji smiled. He got back under the blankets and sighed, maybe after he wakes up again things will start to get better and clearer.

* * *

**A/N: -disappointed look- you can probably all guess I got fed up somewhere in the middle and then inspired again and then raged again. This was the most… Annoying? No… Difficult? Part of the whole fic. Why? I have no idea.**

**I just ended up hating my own work in the middle of writing this. Now I like it again.**

**And this is the last chapter for 'Nightmare'. No more sequels or omakes or stuff like that. Because this is already longer that I thought it will be. And has so many stupid cliffhangers left… **

**This is it! Thanks to all those lovely readers that reviewed (and they weren't many, I tell you that) and thanks to those that that didn't. **

**See you in the next creation of mine! **


End file.
